The present invention relates to display systems for caskets, which is useful for displaying caskets both prior to selection, e.g., in a showroom prior to purchase, and in actual use, e.g., in a viewing room and/or during a funeral or memorial service.
Various casket display devices are known in the art. One such device, a casket display rack or support, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,937,768, issued May 24, 1960 ("the '768 patent"). The '768 patent discloses a two-tiered casket display rack having a rigid C-shaped frame-like structure for display of two caskets, on which a first casket is supported above a second, and which includes a dolly on which the lower casket is supported and lazy tongs for sliding the lower casket out from under the upper casket for display and opening. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,017, issued Apr. 11, 1995 ("the '017 patent"), discloses a two-tiered casket display rack and a structure having a back wall and two wing walls arranged perpendicularly to the back wall, the three walls forming an alcove for display of the caskets. The casket display devices of both the '768 patent and the '017 patent are useful only in the showroom display of caskets available for selection prior to purchase and actual use in the viewing and funeral services, not for use in displaying the deceased during a viewing and funeral services.
A simple casket cylinder or pedestal design, including a stabilizer device therefor, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,169, issued Mar. 30, 1993 ("the '169 patent"). The '169 patent describes two slotted, interlocking plastic sheets, joined together at right angles by interlocking the slots to form a cylinder or pedestal for supporting a casket, and a stabilizer to maintain the sheets in a right-angle relationship. This creates a simple and easy-to-transport casket-supporting device, but does not otherwise provide an enhanced display for the viewing and funeral services. Another relatively simple cylinder or pedestal device for supporting a casket is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 257,183, issued Sep. 30, 1980 ("the '183 patent"). As with the '169 patent, the '183 patent does not include an enhanced display for the viewing and funeral services.
None of the previously known casket display systems provide a casket display system having a bier comprising cylinders for supporting the casket and a back wall attached to and mounted upon the cylinders by a supporting device in which the cylinders support the supporting device, all of which is easily transportable and amenable to quick assembly and disassembly.